


Marry A Man Like No Other

by teeenfags



Series: Domestic AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Wedding Fluff, mentions of various characters that probably don't belong in the tags, the au where everyone is alive and nothing hurts, there's slight nsfw towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeenfags/pseuds/teeenfags
Summary: itachi cannot help but drift off in recollection to how the events of that day played out. a look into their wedding ceremony told through vignettes of memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this piece takes place subsequent to the ending of A Cave Of Sheets Tonight. [companion track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtmrYisoxXA).

itachi sits toasty wrapped in sweaters and blankets with a mug of hot chocolate in hand, the TV dimly illuminating the surroundings. shisui is, unsurprisingly, fast asleep; slack-jawed and snoring into itachi’s lap.

by now, itachi knew never to take him seriously when he said he could make it through an entire late night movie, especially when they were still under their slightly destroyed pillow fort and shisui deduced it’d be a good idea to rest his head on itachi’s thighs. periodically itachi would have to check if shisui was still awake, and when he’d respond to being poked at by mumbling, “’m good—really, i’m just resting my eyes. promise.” itachi knew he was a goner.

as long as he was trapped under shisui being used as a pillow, itachi figured he should try finishing the book he had been reading. he tries to carefully reach over to the nightstand beside him without stirring shisui, blindly pats around in the dark to find the book and accidentally knocks over a picture frame in the process.

he tenses up when it smacks onto the table with a loud thud, very sure the noise would have woken a fussy shisui, but all he felt at his legs was shisui sleepily brush away a stray hair from his face. he releases the breath he was holding and picks up the frame; one of his most cherished photographs.

it’s not the most _enchanting_ photo of itachi in existence, but as he recalls that day it didn’t really matter how he looked or how he originally wanted the photo to come out. the memory it held was dear enough to make him want to get it framed and show to everyone whenever he got the chance. it was a wedding photograph for the ages – just what you’d expect from marrying shisui uchiha: lovable goofball and all around best guy anyone could ever hope to know. itachi cannot help but drift off in recollection to how the events of that day played out, and it’s like the emotions he was feeling then washed over him again.

–

it was a small ceremony with few guests, mainly friends and the family that agreed to come. itachi had put on a brave face when his mother relayed to him the response his father gave to the invitation; he knew not to get his hopes up of having every loved one present at the wedding. but try as he may, he could not hide the deep disappointment when all the guests had arrived and his parents were still nowhere to be found. he sat outside the hall, brows furrowed in thought even after he told shisui it was fine, honest, he would come in soon.

just as he was about to push the thoughts aside in the interest of schedule, he glanced up to the sight of his mother walking towards the entrance, hand-in-hand with his father. mikoto looked lovely: a sensible navy-blue dress with a lace flounce complimenting the hem, one modest emerald necklace around her neck. itachi always admired his mother’s beauty. they stopped short of the bench where itachi sat as if awaiting his response to their arrival; he felt a sort of warmth grow inside him when mikoto gave him a reassuring smile and fugaku a knowing glance, acknowledging what this meant for itachi. he hesitated a beat before getting up and walking to them. they shared a quiet moment, a brief hug, before he accompanied them inside.

though things were still strained between his parents and the relationship he had with shisui, those thoughts did not concern him now. his father could purse his lips when itachi came to them with his hand clasped around shisui’s, and he could share trenchant glances at them standing near the tables among friends, when shisui gave itachi a small kiss on the cheek. they were things he could accept presently – and he focused only on the completeness he felt, knowing both his mother and father expressed their love for him through their presence.

–

shisui proposed in the summer. partly because he had spent an entire winter and spring thinking up the perfect way to do it – because he knew itachi mulled over every minuscule detail – and partly because the penstemons bloomed beautifully in the midst of the damp heat the summer afternoons brought, when he often caught itachi gazing over them on their walks. “ _beautiful aren’t they? short lived, but long-adored_.” itachi would say as he picked some to adorn their home with the vivid deep purple color. he never let it go unnoticed that it was the color that caught his eye the most.

the ring was presented with a single lovely violet penstemon wrapped around the box and a note, which was to become part of shisui’s vows to itachi. in it read: “ _to my dearest friend & companion, i have so much i want to tell you. you infinitely fascinate me, inspire me. i will spend the rest of our lives trying to piece together the right words – the right string of words to accurately describe what i feel for you. because "i love you” never seems to be enough. you are extraordinary itachi, never forget that_.“ shisui took the ring and placed it on itachi’s finger, the flower in his hair.

 _that night itachi swore something inside him bloomed as vibrantly as the flowers he so dearly admired_.

–

the decision was made prior to the wedding that they would exchange proper vows in private. reserve ran deep in itachi’s bones and he could only repeat those things he truly felt in the company of shisui. there was, however, a concise summary of the vows prepared for the ceremony – they detailed how itachi witnessed their love for each other grow throughout the years. _how their experiences did not make his love falter but rather, flourish into something new_. he watched as the childish admiration he once felt for shisui when they were kids change, and sooner than not he became besotted with him. the confession those short years ago when they were sat under the cherry blossom trees one night near the river was well received, _because shisui had loved him for many moons_.

" _i do_.” with those words itachi felt his stomach flip like a thousand butterflies would burst out any second. his head spun after shisui cradled his face in his hands and kissed him as if it were the very first time he ever had.

immediately after the vows were exchanged and the words said, boisterous applause came shooting out from the seated guests; whistling and cheering from naruto and sakura. along with some proud clapping from kakashi and obito, mikoto and fugaku and the rest of their dysfunctional little family – a piteous clap from sasuke. _(naruto had elbowed him until he managed to seem at least a little bit happier for his brother.)_

–

itachi was not, in so many words, very pleased with having cake smeared on him; especially since he was fully aware of the hours he would be spending obsessively trying to clean the stains off of his blazer. and yet: when he saw how shisui positively beamed with pride in his antics, his reaction softened. he figured why not go along with it just this once, and wiped a generous amount of frosting all over shisui’s nose. shisui let out a sharp gasp like itachi had committed the impossible. now they matched – in cake and in smiles. the photographer asked if they wanted to clean up before the photos were taken, to which they graciously declined. what a silly picture they must paint, if anything else, it would make for an interesting story.

–

so far the wedding festivities had gone on with the usual awkward tension that familial congregations brought, with the additional awkwardness that extended family so kindly offered. there was some fighting over which cake pieces belonged to whom; a few times itachi overheard sasuke say to whoever was around him at the moment – which in this case was naruto, “ _stand in front of me; i’ll pay you to stick this knife in my eye; naruto for the love of all things sacred blind me, BLIND ME_.” whenever the grooms would kiss in his line of sight.

madara was amorously eyeing his totally-not-a-date attendee hashirama while continuously passing him drink after drink from the open bar. “ _madara knows he’s married right, should we intervene? for hashirama-sama’s sake, and liver_.” shisui had muttered to itachi shaking his head at the sight.

there was some brief discussion of linage amongst relatives – of “ _wasting noble blood_ ” – which itachi could only conclude was about his decision to marry “ _unconventionally_ ”. he did not dwell on the thought much; whether he would ever become someone who could carry the family namesake in a respectable manner, have children of his own and further the vaunted uchiha genetics was not of great importance to him now. if and when the time ever came where the prospect of children was something he and shisui mutually agreed on, they would find a way. unconventional methods or not, itachi chose not to hold a negative outlook on family.

–

“ _i think_ ,” itachi began when the music in the background grew louder, “ _they’re going to make us dance eventually_.”

“ _i can’t dance, and even if i could, there’s no way in hell i would now_.” shisui said looking slightly worried, more likely than not with the hopes that itachi did not remember the one time he walked in on him cleaning house while sliding around in his socks using the broom as a microphone.

“ _i think you’ll do just fine. but for the sake of your safety maybe put in some extra effort to avoid stepping on my toes, dear_.” it took a moment before shisui finally realized that itachi wasn’t kidding, he was really going to make him do this.

shisui shot him a glance, then to the guests near the banquet hall, and then back to itachi. “ _hold on_ ,” shisui said turning on his heels towards the bar, “ _i’m not drunk enough for this yet_.”

–

halfway through the dinner banquet itachi and shisui escaped from the hustle of conversation and inquiry to one of the clubhouse bathrooms. itachi sat on the countertop next to the sink, while on the floor across from him shisui was slouched on the wall sloshing around a tiny bottle of sake. itachi found the slight rosy dusting that spread along shisui’s cheeks and ears when he drank to be entirely too endearing.

“ _you know – this, this whole thing was a lot more tamed than i imagined it would be_ ,” shisui slurred between sips of the 40-proof liquor. family gatherings were always a torrid situation, the height of their relationship being no exception. it would be a blatant lie to say they weren’t both at least a little hammered by then. although a little might have been an understatement for shisui.

“ _did you see the look on my father’s face when he caught you sneaking a grab at my ass_?” itachi said laughing under his breath.

shisui almost choked on the swig of drink he was in the middle of taking. “ _‘course, how could i miss the perfect mix of disdain and courteous rage_.”

they shared a laugh at the misfortune. shisui got up, slightly stumbled over to the counter and sat down next to itachi.

“ _i feel like things will be good from now on. even if your parents never fully agree with this – with us, it’ll be okay_.” shisui said at length, directed to the floor like he was ruminating on it to himself. he turned to itachi who was already looking back.

“ _even if their opinion never changes_?” itachi asked with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

“ _even then_.” shisui did not hesitate with his answer.

“ _always_?”

“ _until death do us part, that’s what i agreed to and i’m sticking to it_.” shisui raised a hand, palm turned upwards in a silent request for itachi’s own, and itachi sank his fingers into it, held it tightly like he intended to never let go.

itachi rested his head on shisui’s shoulder, he didn’t know if it was the alcohol making his insides feel warm, or the fact that shisui looked at him like he was the whole world and nothing less.

“ _we should go back in there_ ,” itachi whispered and shisui groaned agonizingly at the thought of having to keep his less-than sober act up. he wrapped his arms around itachi and planted a loud kiss to his temple.

“ _do we have to_?”

–

 _this was probably a terrible idea._ no. _it was_ definitely _a terrible idea_ , itachi distantly thought while leaning his weight on the wall. he couldn’t remember exactly what had happened between trying to convince shisui to go back with him to dinner, and how shisui had in turn managed to persuade him to stay in the bathroom longer. things were a bit blurry at that point, his blood-alcohol level was making the decisions now – and in a fervent second shisui was on his knees on the bathroom floor, intense eyes holding itachi’s gaze as he slid the zipper of itachi’s pants down. shisui took him into his mouth, hot wet heat enveloping between itachi’s legs. he lapped the tip in languid motions, breathed heavily through his nose and pushed deeper onto him. when shisui’s teeth just barely grazed him, a breath hitched in itachi’s throat.

there would certainly be yet another stain on his suit that he would have to scrub off that night.

 

–

 

“what’re you spacing out about, 'tachi?” the sound came from his lap and startled itachi out of his thoughts. he looks down to see two heavily lidded eyes glancing up at him.

“good morning sleepy head, or should i say good evening?” itachi says as he ruffles the side of shisui’s hair that was flattened down. shisui wrinkles his nose at him and pulls himself up with a stretch and yawn.

“you looked pretty lost in thought there for a second, you hardly noticed i was awake,” shisui noted the frame that was lying on the pillow next to him. “care to share with me your late night thoughts?”

itachi smiles softly, his expression placid. he thinks if there was one advantage shisui had above everyone else, it was his ability to hold onto that child-like curiosity that befitted him so well.

“i always share my thoughts with you; you know them too well now.”

shisui makes a face at that, sticks his tongue out and pretends to pout, though the expression fails him not long after and he laughs. “you’re no fun,” shisui says through a smile. he throws himself back onto the bed and wraps his arms around itachi’s waist.

itachi lifts the picture frame from the pillow, spares it a quick once over, dusts it off a bit with his sleeve, and places it back in its spot on the table.

shisui was already falling asleep again, his arms around itachi’s waist becoming weightless. itachi carefully turns him over, pulls the covers over them and settles into his side of the bed.

just as itachi was beginning to doze off he feels shisui press himself against his back, snaking his arms around him and burying his face in the nook of itachi’s neck. this was, ultimately, the only way shisui could sleep: clinging to him like a security blanket. itachi never minded. shisui exhaled deeply into his comfy position.

and as if an afterthought appends: “i love you, itachi.”

itachi opens his eyes at the sound of the words, how they were whispered onto his skin tenderly. “i feel like i don’t say that often enough, i can only hope that you know.”

itachi knows – he finds it in everything shisui has ever done or will ever do. it is always present, even in the way he says goodnight every night and how he will say good morning when the sun rises. itachi loosely intertwines his fingers with shisui’s, brings them up to his lips and kisses them softly. shisui knows this to be an affirmation that itachi has heard him, and itachi feels him smile into his neck. “i love you too, always. sleep well.”

they drift into sleep. itachi considers briefly before consciousness leaves him that if he can continue spending every night beside his husband, content and sound, then he shall continue to regard himself the luckiest man alive.


End file.
